


Taken

by malecforever (jalecforever)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Contracts, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, alternative accords, kind of at least, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalecforever/pseuds/malecforever
Summary: After Alec and his siblings are on the High Warlock's territory, Alec offers himself to Magnus. They enter into a contract but never expect to develop this many feelings.Tags will be updated as the story progresses!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like this or if you have suggestions. I really appreciate it :) This is a dom/sub story with a kind of dark!Magnus, if you do not like that then don't read this. This first chapter is mainly them creating the contract and terms for their relationship. It will get more explicit in the next chapters! Hope you like the story :)
> 
> EDIT: Magnus does not rape Alec, he doesn't require Alec to do any acts he does not want to. It's why they created a contract. They are going to develop a loving relationship. Please do not accuse me of something as disgusting as getting off on rape because I am a victim of rape. Rape is disgusting. If you do not like this kind of story just read something else, the tags and summary are pretty clear about what this is. The dark!Magnus only refers to things Magnus will do to the Clave not to Alec. There is no need to be rude and bully people

Alec knew they had made a mistake the moment they stormed into the warlock’s club. Not just any warlock’s club, Magnus Bane’s club. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Prince of Hell and the man responsible for the tentative peace their people had. The war had only just been over, especially for warlocks who were immortal it was just a blink of an eye. Alec and his siblings had been stupid enough to follow a demon into the man’s lair and it would probably be the end of the peace treaty that had been signed 10 years ago. 

 

Magnus Bane looked really really angry. He had stopped the music from playing and ordered everyone to leave, aside from a few advisors and Alec and his siblings. He was walking towards where they were being held captive. Magical bonds made it impossible for them to move. 

 

“Now what do we have here?” Magnus asked, extremely displeased, “Three shadowhunters on my territory, without my permission and carrying weapons? One might think it was a plot to kill me but none of you look skilled enough and I very much doubt the Clave would be stupid enough to go against me again.” He stepped closer to them and cracked his knuckles. 

 

Alec tried really hard to hide his fear but he had very little doubt that the warlock would see through him. Magnus glanced between him, Jace and Izzy and then suddenly stood in front of Alec. 

 

“Please, I’ll do anything. Just let my siblings go.” Alec begged. “ _ Please _ .” 

 

“Alec, no!” Izzy shouted. “Alec please don’t.” Jace screamed too. 

 

“SILENCE!” Magnus screamed then turned back to Alec, “Anything you said?” Alec nodded in reply. “Now, now,” Magnus said and placed a finger underneath Alec’s chin, lifting it up slightly, “words please, little shadowhunter.” 

 

“I’ll do anything, I promise. You can make me do anything, just take me and let them go. They won’t do this again, they will never come here again.” Alec said desperately, “Please.” He let out a sob. 

 

“Very well,” Magnus rubbed his hands together, “How old are you?” He asked. 

 

“23, sir.” Alec replied, the implications of what he had promised were starting to hit him but he couldn’t back down now. He had to protect Izzy and Jace, it was all that mattered. 

 

“Excellent.” Magnus actually sounded pleased, “The other two can leave. If they return I will kill you and make them watch, and then of course kill them too. So, go forth little angels don’t make me change my mind.” He snapped his fingers and the other shadowhunters were free to go. 

 

“Go,” Alec said, “leave. Just leave.” He told his siblings. Izzy and Jace shook their heads, “Please, don’t make my sacrifice be pointless. Go. Now!” 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers again and the next thing he knew, Alec was being pushed through a portal. At least he was able to move now. 

 

“Now you won’t try to do anything silly, will you?” Magnus smirked at him. “Please sit down, boy.” 

 

“I won’t, I promise.” Alec said and complied with Magnus’s command. He figured that staying here would be similar to the Institute his parents were in charge of. Just follow orders and you will be good to go. 

 

“Good.” Magnus said, “Now, what is your name? I could call you shadowhunter forever but I fear it will be quite boring after awhile.” 

 

“Alec Lightwood.” Alec said softly, looking at the ground. He had hoped the man would never ask, because knowing his last name would make Alec’s stay here harder. He was certain of it. His parents had killed many warlocks. As part of the circle, the Clave’s elite warrior group they had hunted down many downworlders. 

 

“A Lightwood? Well this will certainly displease your parents.” Magnus sounded kind of amused. It was confusing. “One of their children, offering himself up for a warlock to do  _ anything _ .” 

 

“I would do anything to keep my siblings safe.” Alec bit his lip, “Even if it means offering myself up to a warlock or getting hurt.” 

 

“I’d have assumed you’d think those two things are one and the same.” Magnus said and sat down next to Alec. “If you behave they won’t have to be, we will draw up a contract later.” 

 

“Okay,” Alec said, a little nervous to have to warlock so close to him. “W-when I said anything, I meant anything. Even...sex.” He wouldn’t be as opposed to that as he probably should be. Magnus was beautiful and there were many worse things Alec could think of. 

 

“I will make sure to add it to the contract,” Magnus mouth curved into a smile, “you are quite special, especially for one of the Nephilim.” 

 

Alec blushed at the praise, “We were wrong. To do the things we did. What my parents did was disgusting, I-I hate them for it. They said they did it for me and my siblings but I think they all had hatred in their hearts.” He looked down and felt tears burning in his eyes, “I’ve never said any of that out loud before, but it’s true.” 

 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s, “Thank you, Alexander, for sharing that with me. I value honesty and I expect you to always be honest with me. Understood?” His voice was kind yet demanding. 

 

“I understand and I will.” Alec promised. 

 

“Wonderful,” Magnus smiled, “This won’t be so bad for you then, darling.” He kissed Alec’s hand, “Now I will write up a contract and I expect you to be honest and tell me if anything in it makes you uncomfortable. I will also add a few things you are not to do, even I have my limits. Alright?” He checked.

 

“Yes, sir.” Alec said. 

 

“I prefer master actually, for the time being.” Magnus said. “Now sit here and wait.” 

 

“Okay master.” Alec replied. Orders were nice, he could follow those. 

 

_

 

After an hour or so Magnus returned, with a contract and a pen. He handed it to Alec and sat down next to him. 

 

“Please read through it carefully, angel.” Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec’s knee, “if you do well you get rewarded, if you break the rules you will get punished.” Alec tried to remember that all of this was supposed to be a punishment but it didn’t feel that way. He found himself liking the situation a lot more than he should have. He wondered what that made him. 

 

He couldn’t find any flaws in the contract, in fact he rather liked most of the things Magnus had written down. The things Alec wouldn’t like were the things Magnus didn’t want either. Mostly Magnus wanted to dominate him, give him rules and do some sexual things with him. Alec found that he didn’t mind any of the things Magnus had described, choking and spanking turned him on. He already loved orders and the idea of giving Magnus that power over him was kind of hot. Not being able to speak unless spoken to in public wasn’t something Alec minded either. 

 

“Master?” Alec said softly, “I am agreeing with all of that but I need to tell you something.” He looked down, a little bit embarrassed. 

 

“Tell me, pet.” Magnus said gently, rubbing Alec’s knee a little. “You are doing so well.” 

 

“I would like to kneel when I am with you, unless you tell me to stand and I-I,” Alec took a deep breath, “I have never had sex before, so I’m not going to be very good at first but I am willing.” 

 

“Thank you for telling me this Alexander, of course you can kneel for me and we will take things slow when it comes to sex.” Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead, “You make me so proud, little pet.” 

 

_

 

Alec was allowed to share Magnus's bed that night. His master had told him he had done well that day so he was allowed to spend the night. Alec really liked having another body next to his. He never thought he would actually get the chance to share a bed with another man, his parents would never allow it. They didn't know he was gay and they would never accept him if they did find out. Only Izzy knew and he had sworn her to secrecy. 

 

“Master?” Alec asked, “Do you think we should block my parabatai rune? I don't want my siblings to track me here.” He wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't try. Izzy and Jace were both impulsive and it was what had led them to Magnus's territory in the first place. 

 

“That's a very good idea pet. I will give you your stele for that.” Magnus said, “Thank you for telling me.” 

 

They had agreed to lock up Alec’s stele. It wasn't like he would really need it anyways. Magnus unlocked his nightstand by whispering a spell and got the stele out of it. He handed it to Alec with a smile. Alec quickly drew a blocking rune and handed his stele back. 

 

“How long until it burns out?” Magnus asked, “We can discuss reactivating it then of course.” He kissed Alec's lips softly. 

 

“Usually it takes about a week.” Alec said, “Sometimes if they try heavy tracking methods it burns out faster. I will let you know, master.” He promised and wrapped his arms around Magnus, leaning his head against the other man’s chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec too and held him tightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gives Magnus his first blowjob and is adjusting to being a sub very quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the people who left NICE comments on the last chapter. To all the meanies out there: don't like this? then don't read this and don't bother to comment. There is no need to be rude over some fictional story. And please do not ever accuse me of liking rape because that is very triggering to me. MAGNUS DOES NOT AND WILL NOT RAPE ALEC.

Alec sat next to Magnus on his knees while his master worked. He had rested his head against Magnus’s leg and it made him feel grounded, safe. It went against everything his parents had taught him but it felt so right. He had only been here for 3 days but he felt calmer than he had in years. It was nice not needing to overthink every decision and not having to run after his siblings to clean up their messes. He had never thought just submitting to someone could be this good. 

 

Magnus petted his head, “It’s time to eat, pet.” He smiled and moved to get up. Alec let out a soft whine and Magnus made a disapproving noise. He grabbed Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. “Behave.” He commanded. 

 

“Sorry master.” Alec said feeling embarrassed but also so turned on. “I will be good, I promise. Please let me make it up to you?” He begged. He hadn’t wanted to make Magnus angry. 

 

The warlock’s gaze softened, “It’s okay, pet.” Magnus said, “If you are a good boy during lunch you might even get dessert.” He was still gripping Alec’s hair and gave it a light tug, “But if you misbehave again, you will get punished.” 

 

“Thank you master.” Alec said. Magnus released his hair and kissed his forehead lightly. “I will be good.” Alec promised. 

 

“I know my little angel.” Magnus grinned, “Now crawl after me.” 

 

Alec got down on all fours and followed Magnus to the balcony where Magnus summoned a massive table filled with different kinds of food. Alec eagerly awaited his master’s next command.

 

“Sit down next to me.” Magnus said and smiled when Alec immediately complied. “Good boy,” He said pleased, “you are a natural my little Nephilim.” 

 

Alec smiled at the praise, “I always wanted this master,” He admitted, “I was never allowed. Always had to be better and stronger. No one ever called my good.” His cheeks flushed red. 

 

Magnus ran a hand through his sub's hair, “It's a shame no one has ever told you how good you are, angel.” He sighed disappointedly, “you make me so proud. Just submitting yourself like that to someone you barely know. Trusting me like that.” He smiled at Alec again. “I just know you will be so good for me.” 

 

“I just want to make you happy master.” Alec said happily and rested his head against Magnus's legs. 

“You are doing great,” Magnus praised, “Here take some fruit. Want you to eat it all.” He handed Alec a bowl filled with small pieces of different fruits. 

 

“Thank you master.” Alec said and started to eat. Watching Magnus as he started on his lunch too. 

 

“Did you finish it all?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “Words, dearest.” Magnus reminded him. 

 

“Sorry, master. Finished it all.” Alec said proudly. 

 

“Good boy.” Magnus said, “Good boys get a dessert, don't they?” He grinned. 

 

“Yes master.” Alec said eagerly. He couldn't wait to find out just what kind of dessert Magnus had planned for him. 

 

“Very well,” Magnus said, “I want you to go to my bedroom and undress. You can walk there but I want you to wait for me on your knees.” He said, pleased with Alec's excitement. 

 

He hadn't expected the shadowhunter to submit quite this easily but there was something special about him. He wasn't like most of his kind and Magnus was almost glad the boy and his siblings had come into his territory. If only he didn't have to worry about those siblings crashing in or worse the Clave. Though he would like to see the look on the Lightwoods’ faces when they found out where their son was. 

 

He snapped his fingers to clear the table and slowly walked to his bedroom. Lust ran through his body when he saw Alec waiting for him. All naked and vulnerable and so excited. 

 

“You did very well, pet.” Magnus praised. He loved the way Alec's face reddened, it made him look even prettier. “You've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you baby?” 

 

“Yes master.” Alec nodded, his voice filled with desire. 

 

“So beautiful, so good for me.” Magnus praised, he leaned down to kiss Alec. He dominated the kiss and loved that even kissing made Alec moan. Then he let go of Alec, “Now, pet, I want you to take my cock from my pants and I do not want you to get a single drop of cum on them, understood?” He made sure to sound very commanding, knowing how much Alec liked it. 

 

“Understood master.” Alec said and started to undo Magnus's zipper. Then he carefully took Magnus's already hard cock out of his boxers. “So big.” Alec bit his lip and looked at Magnus for directions. 

 

“Good, then I want you to suck me off. You can use your hands if I'm too big for you.” Magnus said, knowing he was well endowed, “Just start it nice and slow, pet.” He didn't want to push Alec too hard for his first blow job, it wouldn't be nice for either of them. 

 

Magnus let out a soft moan as Alec wrapped his lips around Magnus's cock. He was able to take about half of Magnus's length already and used one of his hands to add friction to the rest of it. He used the other to play with Magnus balls and was making the most delightful noises. It took a lot of effort for Magnus to not fuck into his mouth. He hoped they could do that another time. 

 

“Such a good little cocksucker already,” Magnus let out a soft moan as Alec licked the underside of his dick, “Wonder what the Clave would say of one of their own sucking off a warlock like this. So good and compliant.” 

 

Alec moaned at the words and wondered if he could come from Magnus just talking to him. He was so close and Magnus hadn't even touched him yet. He didn't even know if Magnus would touch him today. He took Magnus's length a little deeper into his mouth, focusing on the noises coming from his mouth to figure out what the dom liked best. 

 

“Ahhhh, just like that baby.” Magnus groaned and threw his head back. “So good. Fuck.” 

 

Alec sucked a little harder at the tip of his dom's dick and twisted his hand slightly, causing Magnus to moan loudly again. 

 

“I'm going to come pet,” Magnus warned, “make sure to not spill a drop.” 

 

Alec was trembling with need and anticipation and continued to suck until Magnus came into his mouth. He kept sucking until Magnus's release was finished. Then he waited until Magnus looked at him and swallowed the warlock's load. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Magnus smiled, “that was so good.” He tucked his cock back into his underwear and zipped his pants back up. “Stand up, please?” He asked. Alec immediately did so. 

 

Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss, pushing their bodies closely together. He moved his hand down Alec's naked body and took Alec's cock into his hand, tugging at it softly. Giving him a little pressure but just not enough. 

 

“Should you be allowed to come?” Magnus asked, his lips curving into a smile. 

 

“P-please master.” Alec begged, “I haven't touched myself since I got here. Please.” He let out a soft whine, his eyes tearing up with pure need. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus praised and he started to apply more pressure, using magic to make it even more intense, “You may come, pet.” 

 

“Thank you,” Alec moaned out and with a few tugs he was coming. 

 

“Thank you angel, you've been a good boy.” Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers to clean them off. “So proud of you.” He smiled and led Alec to the bed. He opened up the covers and laid Alec down. As he started to move to go the other side of the bed Alec grabbed his hand. 

 

“Please stay master?” Alec said quietly, “Please?” Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Magnus sat down next to him and kissed his tears away. 

 

“Of course, Alexander, I will never leave you. Not like this alright?” Magnus explained and ran a hand through Alec's hair. 

 

“Thank you. Feel so good and calm.” Alec said, “C-can we cuddle master?” He asked shyly. 

 

“Yes I would like that pet.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's forehead. “I am just going to the other side of the bed, alright?” 

 

“Okay master.” Alec said happily. His eyes were already fluttering shut but he tried really hard to keep them open. He wanted to watch Magnus, see all of him. 

 

“It's okay to let go pet.” Magnus said gently, “There will be plenty of other times.” He said softly. With a quick spell his clothes were gone. He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec turned around and buried his face in Magnus's neck. Then he quickly fell asleep. He had never been this comfortable before. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec realises he has feelings for Magnus, Magnus wants to keep Alec close but the Clave is starting to make trouble for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope people like it. We get the first glimpse of dark!Magnus and of the feelings our favourite pair is starting to develop.

Alec wakes up to an empty bed and frowns. Sure, Magnus wasn’t obliged to stay next to him and he probably had way more important things to do but Alec missed him. He wasn’t sure what to do with that feeling. He had never allowed himself to really feel before. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to feel now. The contract didn’t mention feelings and this was a business arrangement after all. 

 

He gets up slowly and finds his boxers and a shirt. Then he walks into the living room where Magnus is sitting. 

 

“Master?” Alec says softly. 

 

“Come here pet,” Magnus smiles and pats on the couch next to him. Alec sits down awkwardly until Magnus wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest. “I didn’t think you would be awake yet, I had planned to cuddle some more with you later but there was some business I needed to handle.” 

 

“Is everything okay?” Alec asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus too. He felt safe when he was this close to the other man. 

 

“Nothing you need to worry about my darling.” Magnus reassured him and pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

 

“Okay.” Alec said happily. “I like being with you.” 

 

“I like being with you too Alexander.” Magnus smiled. 

 

_ 

 

Magnus wondered if maybe he should tell Alec that the shadowhunters had requested a meeting. The boy’s silly siblings had of course been trying to find their brother and gotten caught so now the Clave was involved. No matter how willingly Alec was here, the Clave would try and twist it into something else. Of course they wouldn’t punish the two brats who were responsible for all of this in the first place. 

 

Magnus didn’t know why but the thought of losing Alec scared him. He had already gotten quite attached to the sub. The perfect little sub he had always longed for. Alec took to it so beautifully. He was truly made for this. Magnus would do anything to keep him close, even if it meant destroying the entire Clave and risking another war. 

 

“My rune is burning faster than it should,” Alec suddenly said and frowned, “they must be trying to find me.” He looked at Magnus with scared eyes. Of course he would be scared of the fate of his siblings. It was probably the only reason he didn’t want to be found! “I don’t want them to take me away.” Alec said sadly, “I am happy here.” Well that was a surprise! 

 

“We will reapply your rune, my pet.” Magnus reassured him, “The Clave have already requested a meeting. I didn’t want to fill you with worries but I need to attend it of course. I will fight for you, my angel.” He promised. 

 

“Let me come with you, master?” Alec asked, “They can use their sword on me if they must, they will realise I am here willingly and happily. I won’t let them take you away from me.” He said defiantly. 

 

“All hell will break loose if they take you away pet,” Magnus said, “I promise you that.” 

 

_ 

 

The day of the Clave meeting was approaching soon and Alec was nervous. What if it all went wrong? He didn’t want to lose Magnus. Sure he missed Jace and Izzy but he didn’t think he could live without Magnus. His master was so good to him and he had never felt better than he did here. 

 

Magnus was nervous too. He would kill whoever tried to take his sub, his Alexander away from him. He would not allow it. Although he knew Alec might view him differently if he murdered the entire Clave. It really was best that Alec came along, He made Magnus more balanced, made some of the darkness in him disappear. He wondered if he should ask Alec to rearrange the contract and ask him to be his consort. He would like that. But first he had to make sure he could keep the younger man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Clave meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter, we definitely get to see a little of Magnus's dark side. He really isn't pleased with anyone taking away his Alec. If you have suggestions for this fic please tell me :)

It was the day of the meeting with the Clave and Alec could tell Magnus was as stressed as he was. He knew they both needed to be able to focus and he figured that making Magnus more relaxed would help with that a lot. 

 

“Master?” Alec said softly, “I wanted to ask you something before we leave.” 

 

“Ask me anything darling.” Magnus said, he was still a little bit distracted. Alec walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the warlock. 

 

“Can you fuck me before we go? I want you to claim me and,” Alec sighed sadly, “if they are stupid enough to take me away I want to feel you, remember you.” He stated. 

 

Magnus wrapped one of his arms around Alec firmly and kissed him hungrily. “We can definitely do that.” He grinned. “Let’s take this to the bedroom baby.” He wrapped another arm around Alec and lifted him up easily. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus and kissed Magnus with passion. 

 

Magnus laid him down on the bed gently and snapped his fingers to remove all of their clothes. “I’d normally take a bit of time for that but we do need to be at that meeting in an hour.” He grinned and pressed their mouths together. 

 

He conjured up a bottle of lube and looked at Alec, “You can back out at any time. Do you remember the safe word you decided on?” He checked. He wanted this to be good for the other man, he needed it to be good for him. 

 

“Yes, it’s inquisitor.” Alec confirmed, he squeezed Magnus’s shoulder reassuringly, “I want this. I want you Magnus.” He smiled. 

 

“Okay darling,” Magnus smiled back at Alec. “I want you too, very much.” His voice was filled with lust and need. 

 

He coated his fingers in lube and pressed the first one inside. He gave Alec a little while to adjust and started to move it slowly. He did this for a while until Alec told him he could add another finger. He hissed slightly when Magnus added the second finger and Magnus gave him a worried look. 

 

“It’s okay,” Alec smiled, “Just keep going. I’m okay master.” 

 

Magnus moved his fingers again and started to scissor a little. He decided Alec would need more prep and added a third finger. He moved them in and out of Alec’s hole until he felt like Alec was stretched enough. 

 

“Think you can take me now pet?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded frantically. “Okay then,” Magnus smirked and coated his cock with lube. He aligned the head with Alec’s ass and pushed in. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Alec said and let out a loud moan. “You can move, I can take it.” He assured the warlock. Magnus started to move with slow, hard thrusts. He made sure to hit Alec’s prostate each time until the younger men was a moaning mess beneath him, begging him to go faster. 

 

“You need more, pet?” Magnus said, “I will give you more.” 

 

“Please master, please.” Alec sobbed, “I need it, please, please, please.” He begged and moaned. Magnus started to thrust into the sub faster, his begging had turned him on even more. 

 

“Come for me Alec.” Magnus commanded, “Now!” He thrusted in hard and Alec’s came all over his stomach. Magnus thrusted in a few more times until he was also coming, filling up Alec with his cum. 

 

Alec looked blissed and sated, “I loved that,” he said and then whispered, “I love you master.” 

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus said softly and kissed the subs forehead. “Do you want to wear a plug, keep my cum inside that pretty little ass of yours?” He asked. 

 

“Please master.” Alec said, “I want that.” Magnus kissed his sub again and conjured up a pretty buttplug with a small gem. He slowly inserted it and Alec let out a moan at the stimulation. 

 

“So pretty.” Magnus complimented and ran a hand through Alec’s hair. “I would like to stay here like this all day baby boy.” 

 

“Me too.” Alec said, “Want to stay with you master.” 

 

“I won’t let them take you away pet, I promise.” Magnus told the man and kissed him once more. He conjured up a towel to clean off Alec’s stomach and placed gentle kisses all over him. Then he used his magic to get them both dressed and held Alec tightly until they had to leave. He softly stroked his fingers through the shadowhunter’s hair and whispered sweet nothings. 

 

_ 

 

Before arriving at the Clave meeting in Alicante, Magnus and Alec had talked about some rules for the day. They had agreed that Alec could speak freely and do what he wanted, as long as he stuck close to Magnus. Neither of the men wanted to lose sight of each other and potentially lose the one they loved. 

 

Much to Magnus’s surprise, Alec grabbed the warlock’s hand in his before they walked inside. All eyes were on them and many of the people were shocked, others looked at Magnus with anger and hatred. They walked up to Alec’s family and greeted them. Magnus did not miss the tension that settled in Alec the moment they got near them and he whispered some reassuring words in his ear. 

 

“You took our son Bane.” Maryse Lightwood accused, her tone and look venomous. 

 

“He came willingly, to protect the other two brats.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “But of course the brats wouldn’t have told you they came into my territory uninvited and with weapons. I could have killed them, the accords state that I could have but I showed them mercy because Alec convinced me of another deal.” He stated and felt Alec squeeze his hands, “Perhaps if you do not want to lose your spawn, you should teach those two idiots to be more careful.” He glared at them with discontempt and noticed how blondie had to be restrained and held back. Stupid, even now, Magnus thought. 

 

“It’s true,” Alec said defiantly, “you can use the soul-sword on me if you wish but I came with the High Warlock willingly. He had every right to kill us, harm us and yet he has not. I made a deal and I won’t let you take me away. I won’t let you break my deal.” He said angrily. 

 

“My son would never have agreed to such nonsense.” Maryse said with a disappointed look. “Did the warlock trick you, curse you or what?” She questioned, “Or is it still those perverted thoughts you have. A man shall not lie with another man as he would with a woman, I thought you understood that now.” 

 

Magnus could see Alec was starting to panic and cry and he was filled with rage. What Maryse Lightwood had just done was unacceptable and it was no wonder Alec was so happy to be free from her. 

 

Magnus let sparks escape his hands, it was mostly for show.  _ Mostly. _ “Anyone can tell our deal is just. This meeting was a waste of my time which I do not appreciate. Need I remind you of the power I hold?” He said angrily, “I demand Maryse Lightwood will be stripped of her position for the little show she just put on or I promise to come hunt you all down and kill you, personally.” 

 

The consul spoke up, “We apologise High Warlock,” She said quickly, “we will honor your demands. The deal is fair. Maryse Lightwood will no longer run the New York Institute, we will hold a vote to determine the next person to hold the position.” Maryse looked at them with anger but there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

Magnus smirked, “Let one of her brats run it, though Alexander would be a perfect candidate he is busy at the moment. Blondie is clearly incapable of even getting dressed,” He glanced at Jace with discontempt, “let the girl handle it. Maybe I will even allow her to visit her brother if she does a decent job. It will be good to give them some responsibility. It will teach them.” Magnus stated. “Now, I must go.” He said and Alec quickly followed him. 

 

Magnus had portaled them back home and Alec noticed how the loft already had become his home. The Institute had never been and it had never felt safe but Magnus had given him that in just a week. 

 

“Thank you, master.” Alec said genuinely, “for everything. I am happy here with you and I am happy that I can stay.” He hoped he could stay forever.

 

Magnus kissed his lips gently, “Of course my little angel.” He smiled, “I really would kill anyone who tried to take you away from me.” He said darkly. 

 

“I’d do the same,” Alec whispered softly and gave his master a hug. 


End file.
